Action For Love
by baby kyungie
Summary: [ff request] Kim Jong In atau Kai, rela bekerja sebagai agen rahasia demi mencari cinta nya yang telah lama menghilang. Suatu hari, Kai diminta oleh Chanyeol untuk mencari tunangan nya yang kabur ke Jepang. Kai membantu Chanyeol, namun akhirnya Kai menyesal. Ada apa sebenarnya? *bad summary* EXO! KAISOO! YAOI! Slight others
1. Chapter 1

Title : Action For Love

Author : baby kyungie

Rate : T+

Cast :

- Kim Jong In (Kai or Jongin)

- Do Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo)

- Byun Baekhyun (Baekhyun)

- Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)

- Others

Pairing(s) : KaiSoo (main) slight others

Warning : aneh - action gagal - angst gagal - romance gagal - alur cepat - etc

Summary : Kim Jong In atau Kai, rela bekerja sebagai agen rahasia demi mencari cinta nya yang telah lama menghilang. Suatu hari, Kai diminta oleh Chanyeol untuk mencari tunangan nya yang kabur ke Jepang. Kai membantu Chanyeol, namun akhirnya Kai menyesal. Ada apa sebenarnya? *bad summary*

.

_**Mungkin akan mengandung sedikit -atau banyak- kata-kata yang tidak baik, kalau terlanjur baca wajib review dan author tidak menanggung akibatnya!**_

.

.

HAPPY READING! -3-

.

.

.

_"aku melakukan ini, demi mencari dia. Ya, dia. Dia... Cinta pertamaku"_

.

_**-Action For Love-**_

.

"Ck, sial!"

Umpat seorang _namja_ jangkung yang kini hanya bisa menatap sebuah mobil yang makin lama semakin mengecil karena menjauh darinya. Terlihat tiga orang _namja_ tengah berlari ke arah pria jangkung tersebut.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Tu-"

"Netralkan nafas kalian terlebih dahulu, setelah itu jelaskan semuanya padaku"

Pria jangkung itu segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju sebuah rumah mewah miliknya, meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih terengah-engah.

"Hosh.. Hosh.."

"Lay-_ah_, _gwaenchana_?"

_Namja_ ber-_dimple_ yang dipanggil Lay itu segera menoleh ke arah seorang _namja_ berwajah '_angelic_' yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Tidak usah khawatir Suho _hyung_, walau kelihatan nya aku cepat lelah, aku bisa menghabisi 15 orang preman sendirian. Itu berarti aku cukup kuat, kan?"

Kim Joon Myeon atau Suho -_namja_ berwajah '_angelic_'- hanya tersenyum ke arah Zhang Yixing atau yang kerap disapa Lay, uhm kekasih nya itu.

"Hey, ayolah! Jangan membuatku iri karena kalian menebar kemesraan disini. Astaga, aku merindukan Luhan-ku!"

Kesal seorang _namja_ bernama Oh Sehun akibat melihat acara _lovey dovey_ Lay dan Suho. Dan pasangan yang dimaksud pun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah namja itu.

"_Mianhae_, Sehun-_ah_. Aku dan Suho _hyung_ tidak bermaksud mengumbar kemesraan di sembarang tempat, apalagi dihadapanmu. Kuharap kau bisa pergi ke China secepatnya dan bertemu dengan _namja_-mu itu. Baiklah, _kajja_ kita kembali. Tuan muda Chanyeol pasti sudah menunggu."

_**.**_

_**-Action For Love-**_

_**.**_

Chanyeol -_namja_ jangkung- sudah memasuki ruangan pribadi nya yang tidak terlalu besar -namun terbilang cukup luas, mewah dan elegan- sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Bisa di bilang ruangan ini seperti 'kantor mini' yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang untuk nya beristirahat -kamar-. Di ruangan itu juga terdapat 'dapur mini' khusus untuk Chanyeol. Sebelum nya, Chanyeol telah memesan empat gelas air putih kepada salah seorang _maid_ nya.

Chanyeol mendudukan diri nya di sofa yang ada di sana, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel putih dari saku celana nya dan segera memainkan ponsel nya itu.

TOK TOK!

TOK TOK!

Terdengar suara pintu ruangan Chanyeol yang diketuk. Dan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, Chanyeol mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu masuk ke ruangan nya. Ternyata, orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi adalah Lay. Di belakang Lay ada Suho yang diikuti Sehun. Dengan satu kali aba-aba dari tangan Chanyeol, mereka bertiga duduk di sofa yang ada di depan sofa yang diduduki oleh Chanyeol. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pintu ruangan milik Chanyeol kembali diketuk, dan seorang _maid_ _yeoja_ dengan penampilan yang sangat.. err _sexy_ masuk ke sana.

_Maid_ _yeoja_ itu membawa empat gelas air putih sesuai permintaan Chanyeol. Ia menaruh air itu di meja yang berada di hadapan Chanyeol, Sehun, Suho dan Lay dengan gerakan yang bisa dibilang, uhm erotis mungkin? Chanyeol hanya menatap _maid_ itu dengan malas, sedangkan Sehun, Suho dan Lay hanya menatap _maid_ itu dengan pandangan yang... _horror_ dan jijik.

"Baiklah _noona_ jalang, kau bisa segera pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Dan berhenti lah untuk mencoba menggoda mereka bertiga, karena tidak akan berhasil. Dan lagi, kau tidak layak untuk mereka. Kau tahu itu kan?"

_Maid_ yang dipanggil _noona_ jalang oleh Chanyeol tadi hanya mempoutkan bibirnya -_sok_- imut dan segera keluar dari sana.

"Sekarang, salah satu dari kalian bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa pergi?" Chanyeol mulai membuka pembicaraan setelah pintu ruangan nya tertutup rapat.

"Aku akan menjawab nya, tapi.. bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu Tuan muda?" Sehun berkata dengan nada yang sedikit takut dan berwajah sedikit tegang.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Sehun yang bertingkah seperti itu. Wajar saja jika Chanyeol terkekeh, karena Sehun baru bekerja menjadi _bodyguard_ Chanyeol selama kurang lebih satu bulan, sehingga Sehun belum tahu bagaimana sifat dalam atau sifat asli Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, Sehun. Suho _hyung_, dengan hormat aku persilahkan _hyung_ untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan oleh Sehun. Aku yakin _hyung_ bisa menjawab nya. Oh, dan untuk Lay _ge_, tolong jelaskan segala hal yang pernah aku jelaskan padamu dan Suho _hyung_ kepada Sehun juga." Chanyeol tersenyum. Tersenyum ceria tepat nya. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Sehun kebingungan.

Suho dan Lay membalas senyuman Chanyeol sambil mengangguk, tanda mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Sehun, masih dengan senyumannya. Dengan satu anggukan di kepala Chanyeol, Sehun langsung bertanya kepada Suho.

"Kenapa Tuan muda Chanyeol menyebut hampir semua _maid yeoja_ di sini dengan sebutan 'jalang'? Kemudian, kenapa Tuan muda Chanyeol memanggil Suho _hyung_ dan Lay _ge_ dengan sebutan '_hyung_' dan '_gege_'?"

Begitu Sehun selesai bertanya, Suho segera menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang melihat ke arah langit-langit ruangan nya itu sambil menggigit bibir bawah nya sendiri. Suho tahu kalau Chanyeol sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa lepas. Kemudian, Suho melihat ke arah kekasihnya, Lay. Lay hanya tersenyum. Tepat nya tersenyum maklum.

"ehm.." Suho berdeham sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Jadi, Oh Sehun. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Pertama, kenapa Tuan muda Chanyeol memanggil hampir semua _maid yeoja_ di sini dengan sebutan 'jalang', itu karena hampir dari semua _maid yeoja_ yang bekerja di sini pernah melakukan _seks_ dengan _namja_ yang ada di sini. Kau tahu, Tuan muda Chanyeol tidak melarang kita untuk melakukan apapun selama kita tidak melakukan nya di saat _shift_ kerja kita. Ter-"

"Termasuk melakukan... _seks_?" sela Sehun cepat.

"_Yeah_, tepat sekali. Termasuk melakukan _seks_. Kemudian, Tuan muda Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan apakah kita _straight_, _yaoi_ maupun _yuri_. Tuan muda Chanyeol tidak mau mencampuri urusan pribadi kita. Lalu, yang kedua. Ah, sebaiknya Lay saja yang menjawab." Kata Suho sambil menatap Lay. Lay yang ditatap awal nya kaget, namun beberapa detik kemudian menganggukkan kepala nya.

"Baiklah, jadi.. pertanyaan kedua. Kenapa Tuan muda Chanyeol memangilku dan Suho _hyung_ dengan sebutan '_hyung_' dan '_gege_'. Ada dua alasan. Alasan pertama, karena aku dan Suho _hyung_ lebih tua satu tahun dari Tuan muda Chanyeol. Alasan kedua, Tuan muda Chanyeol akan memanggil seseorang dengan hormat atau mengizinkan orang itu untuk langsung memanggil nama nya tanpa perlu menggunakan 'Tuan muda' jika Tuan muda Chanyeol menganggap orang itu benar-benar baik atau orang itu bisa membuat Tuan muda Chanyeol merasa tenang, aman dan nyaman. Bisa dibilang aku dan Suho hyung merupakan orang yang beruntung karena boleh memanggil Tuan muda Chanyeol hanya dengan memanggil nama nya. Bukan begitu, Chanyeollie?"

Chanyeol langsung melotot kearah Lay saat Lay memanggil nya dengan sebutan '_Chanyeollie_'. Demi Tuhan! Hanya satu orang yang boleh memanggil Chanyeol seperti itu, dan orang itu adalah 'dia'.

"Benar sekali. Dan kurasa, mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan '_hyung_', Oh Sehun. Tapi, kau hanya boleh memanggilku '_hyung_' jika didepanku, Suho _hyung_ dan Lay _ge_. Dan untukmu Lay _ge_, sudah berapa kali aku katakan kepadamu, hanya 'dia' yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu! Haahh, baiklah. Sekarang, jelaskan padaku kenapa Kyungsoo bisa kabur?" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada yang sedikit –mungkin- frustasi, sedangkan Suho dan Lay hanya terkekeh ringan.

"Uhm.. Jadi, Kyungsoo bisa kabur karena dia membius _bodyguard_ yang menjaga pintu kamar nya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara nya Kyungsoo bisa membius _bodyguard_ disana. Sebelumnya dia beralasan minta di bukakan pintu karena ingin ke kamar mandi-"

"Apa katamu? Ke kamar mandi?" Chanyeol memotong perkataan Sehun dengan cepat seraya menautkan alisnya sedikit.

"Benar hyung."

"Dari mana kau tahu, Sehun? Bukankah di kamar nya ada kamar mandi?"

"Sebelum ikut mengejar Kyungsoo, aku pergi mengecek ke ruang cctv. Oleh karena itu aku tahu Kyungsoo kabur. Dan dari salah satu rekaman cctv yang telah aku putar berulang kali, aku mendapatkan sedikit informasi. Untung nya percakapan mereka bisa kubaca melalui gerakan mulut mereka saat berbicara. Setelah di cek, ternyata kamar mandi di kamar Kyungsoo ada sedikit masalah. Dan... kukira aku tahu Kyungsoo akan pergi kemana. Dia akan pergi ke..."

Semua pasang mata kini terfokus kea rah Sehun. Menunggu satu kata yang akan di ucapkan oleh Sehun.

"...Jepang."

Hening.

Keadaan tiba-tiba saja hening untuk sesaat.

"Boleh aku memberi saran padamu Chanyeol? Aku tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi mungkin bisa kita coba terlebih dahulu untuk mencari Kyungsoo."

"Tentu Suho _hyung_, apa itu?"

"Begini. Kita pasti akan mencari Kyungsoo ke Jepang, kan? Seperti yang kita tahu, Jepang itu sangat luas, dan kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana hebat nya Kyungsoo jika bersembunyi darimu? Aku punya sepupu. Bisa dibilang dia seperti agen rahasia yang sering digunakan untuk mencari atau melacak seseorang maupun barang. Kemampuan nya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Kau tahu lukisan _Monalisa_, kan? Dia pernah di sewa oleh pemerintah Prancis untuk melacak siapa yang hampir mencuri lukisan itu secara diam-diam hanya dengan satu petunjuk yang ada. Dan, _yeah_.. dia berhasil. Jadi, mau mencoba menyuruhnya melacak keberadaan Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia memejamkan mata nya untuk beberapa menit, kemudian kembali membuka mata nya dan melihat kearah Sehun, Suho dan Lay secara bergantian, sebelum mata nya berhenti tepat mentapa kearah Suho. Chanyeol menyeringai tipis.

"Baiklah. Bolehkah aku tahu siapa nama sepupumu itu?"

Suho ikut menyeringai saat tau bahwa Chanyeol menyetujui usulnya.

"..Kim Jong In."

**.**

**-Action For Love-**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ berkulit _tan_ sedang memainkan _gadget_ nya. Lebih tepat nya mengecek setiap _e-mail_ yang masuk ke dalam alamat _e-mail_ miliknya. Sudah semua _e-mail_ yang masuk dia baca, pertimbangkan, sebelum akhirnya dia balas kembali. _Namja tan_ itu menghela nafas nya bosan.

"Cih, kenapa hampir semua _e-mail_ yang masuk dari perusahaan? Dan yang lebih aneh, mereka semua memintaku melacak pelaku korupsi?! _Damn_!"

_Namja _yang kita ketahui ternyata bernama Kim Jong In itu melempar _gadget_ nya ke tempat tidur, kemudian berniat untuk membongkar lemari pakaian milik nya. Baru membuka pintu lemari pakaian itu, tiba-tiba saja _gadget_ milik nya bergetar dan terlihat lah sebuah _e-mail_ baru yang baru saja masuk. Jongin menaikkan sebelah alis nya, kemudian mengambil _gadget_ nya dan segera membaca _e-mail_ baru tersebut. Mata Jongin sedikit membulat saat melihat nama orang yang mengirimi nya _e-mail_.

Park Chanyeol.

Siapa yang tidak tahu Park Chanyeol? Pewaris tunggal perusahaan Park. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah milyarder muda. Orang tua nya sudah lama meninggal, dan menurut kabar, Chanyeol tidak memiliki keluarga lagi di umur nya yang baru menginjak dua puluh tahun. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Chanyeol memiliki _bodyguard_ yang luar biasa hebat, kuat dan cerdas. Dan sekarang, ada satu pertanyaan di fikiran Jongin.

"Kenapa dia membutuhkan bantuanku jika dia memiliki segala nya?" Gumam Jongin.

Jongin segera membaca isi _e-mail_ itu dengan cepat, namun teliti. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin mengeluarkan '_sexy smirk_' andalan nya.

"Wah, wah.. Tak kusangka, seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal itu adalah seorang _gay_ dan dia memiliki calon pengantin yang kabur ke Jepang. Menarik..."

Jongin segera membalas _e-mail_ dari Chanyeol. Kemudian mengganti baju nya dengan cepat, lalu mengambil kunci mobil kesayangan nya dan berjalan keluar dari _apartement_ mewah milik nya.

"Baiklah Park Chanyeol, aku akan menolong mu mencari calon pengantin mu yang kabur ke Jepang~"

**.**

**-Action For Love-**

**.**

"Chanyeol, penjaga di bawah mengatakan bahwa orang yang bernama Kim Jong In sudah datang" Lay masuk ke kamar Chanyeol sambil membawa _Mocha Float_ milik Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Lay _ge_ dan Sehun, tolong jemput dia. Kutunggu di tempat biasa."

Lay dan Sehun segera pergi ke bawah setelah sebelum nya Lay memberikan _Mocha Float_ kepada Chanyeol.

"Suho _hyung_, ikut aku ke tempat biasa sekarang." Suho hanya mengangguk sambil mengikuti Chanyeol di belakang.

"Kau tahu _hyung_, _Mocha Float_ buatan Lay _ge_ sangat nikmat. _Ah_, seperti nya aku akan menjadikan Lay _ge_ sebagai 'istri' ku saja. Dan Kyungsoo akan kujadikan _bodyguard_ untuk Lay _ge_." Suho spontan memelototkan mata nya. Saat itu juga Chanyeol membalikan badan nya ke arah Suho yang masih memelototkan mata nya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya bercanda, _hyung_. Aku tahu segala sesuatu yang ada di istanaku. Termasuk hubunganmu dengan Lay _ge_. Dan... Aku menyetujui kalian. Sekarang, berhenti memelototkan mata seperti itu karena wajahmu terlihat jelek dan cepat ikuti aku."

Suho pun hanya bisa bernafas lega karena Chanyeol tidak melarang hubungan nya dan Lay. Kemudian, Suho kembali mengikuti Chanyeol.

**.**

**-Action For Love-**

**.**

"Suho _hyung_?"

Itu lah reaksi pertama Jongin saat melihat sepupu nya berada di sana. Suho sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Silahkan duduk, Kim Jong In-_ssi" _Chanyeol mempersilahkan Jongin duduk.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu denganku, Chanyeol-ssi. Panggil aku Jongin, itu jauh lebih baik dan terdengar lebih akrab." Jongin duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu panggil aku Chanyeol. Jadi, langsung ke inti pembicaraan nya. Bisakah kau penuhi permintaanku untuk mencari Kyungsoo ke Jepang?"

Jongin terdiam dan menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada, kemudian mengangkat alis sebelah kanan nya.

"Jangan khawatir. Apapun yang kau butuhkan, akan kupenuhi. Dan juga, aku akan membayarmu dengan cukup besar jika kau berhasil membawa Kyungsoo pulang ke Seoul dengan selamat. Bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

Jongin menyeringai.

"...Deal."

.

_**-Action For Love-**_

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

Ini ff request untuk **KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH**! Mianhae, ternyata saya belum memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat fanfiction GS :( setelah saya coba membuat ff ini jadi GS, cerita nya jadi aneh. Jeongmal mianhamnidaaaa *deep bows* Hope you like it :)

Last,

mind to review? Gamsa^^~ *flying kiss*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Action For Love 2

Author : baby kyungie

Rate : T+

Cast :

- Kim Jong In (Kai)

- Do Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo)

- Byun Baekhyun (Baekhyun)

- Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)

- Other

Pairing(s) : KaiSoo (main) slight others

Warning : aneh - action gagal - angst gagal - romance gagal - alur cepat - etc

Summary : Kim Jong In atau Kai, rela bekerja sebagai agen rahasia demi mencari cinta nya yang telah lama menghilang. Suatu hari, Kai diminta oleh Chanyeol untuk mencari tunangan nya yang kabur ke Jepang. Kai membantu Chanyeol, namun akhirnya Kai menyesal. Ada apa sebenarnya? *bad summary*

.

.

_**Mungkin akan mengandung sedikit -atau banyak- kata-kata yang tidak baik, kalau terlanjur baca wajib review dan author tidak menanggung akibatnya!**_

.

HAPPY READING! -3-

.

.

_"aku melakukan ini, demi mencari dia. Ya, dia. Dia... Cinta pertamaku"_

.

_**-Action For Love-**_

.

_**Tokyo, Jepang**_

.

Jongin telah sampai di Jepang. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Jongin baru saja mendarat di Bandara International Narita. Bandara tersibuk kedua di Jepang setelah Bandara International Haneda. Jongin langsung mencari taksi tanpa membawa satu tas ataupun koper. kenapa? Tentu saja itu semua karena Chanyeol yang langsung menyuruhnya pergi ke Jepang menggunakan pesawat pribadi milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol bilang Jongin tidak perlu membawa baju karena Chanyeol akan mentransfer uang untuk keperluan Jongin selama ia berada di Jepang. Dan kenapa Jongin menaiki taksi, bukan menaiki mobil pribadi milik Chanyeol yang ada di Jepang? Jawaban nya satu. Kyungsoo pernah melihat koleksi mobil milik Chanyeol di seluruh dunia, dan salahkan ingatan Kyungsoo yang begitu kuat sehingga ia mengenali hampir semua mobil pribadi milik Chanyeol. Sebenar nya, Chanyeol akan membeli sebuah mobil baru khusus untuk Jongin. Tapi dengan tegas Jongin menjawab kalau itu akan sangat merepotkan.

"Apartemen _XX_, sekarang." Ucap Jongin kepada supir taksi yang kini sedang ia tumpangi, tentu saja dengan bahasa Jepang yang cukup fasih.

Selama di perjalanan, Jongin hanya mengamati bangunan-bangunan kokoh yang berdiri di kota yang cukup maju di wilayah Asia ini.

"Maaf, bisa kita pergi ke salah satu supermarket terbesar di sini?" Tanya Jongin kepada supir taksi itu. Sang supir taksi sedikit merengut mendengar permintaan Jongin.

"Salah satu supermarket terbesar di sini?," Supir taksi bername-tag _Daisuke_ itu menghentikan mobil nya saat lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi berwarna merah, "tentu saja aku bisa mengantarmu ke sana, tuan. Tapi salah satu supermarket terbesar yang ada di Jepang berada agak jauh dari sini. Jika kau mau, kau harus membayar lebih. Bagaimana, tuan?"

Daisuke menolehkan kepala nya kebelakang, menatap mata Jongin yang kini juga sedang menatap ke arah nya. Jongin tersenyum

"tentu saja. Berapapun yang kau minta, pasti akan kubayar." Daisuke hanya balas tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk mengerti dan kembali melajukan taksi tersebut saat lampu lalu lintas telah berubah menjadi berwarna hijau.

_Well_, terkesan sombong memang jika mendengar perkataan Jongin barusan. Tapi begitulah fakta nya. Jongin memang memiliki banyak uang, jika uang nya habis, dia bisa meminta nya kepada Chanyeol, kan?

_**.**_

_**-Action For Love-**_

_**.**_

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai. Saya akan menunggu anda di sini, selamat berbelanja." Ucap Daisuke sopan.

"Tidak. Kau juga harus ikut aku masuk ke dalam sana. Kau tahu kan aku bukan orang Jepang, dan bahasa Jepang-ku tidak terlalu fasih," bohong. Jongin telah mempelajari bahasa Jepang selama lima tahun, waktu yang cukup matang untuk mempelajari bahasa Jepang dan mustahil jika dia masih saja tidak fasih berbicara bahasa Jepang, "oh, satu lagi. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai, atau Jongin. Aku terlalu muda untuk dipanggil 'tuan'." Jongin keluar dari taksi itu.

Daisuke mau tidak mau hanya bisa menuruti permintaan penumpang nya, '_**kasihan juga jika harus berbelanja sendiri**_', batin Daisuke.

_**.**_

_**-Action For Love-**_

_**.**_

Jongin hanya melihat-lihat isi supermarket itu tanpa ada niatan membeli sesuatu ditemani Daisuke yang berjalan di belakang nya. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin berhenti secara mendadak, menyebabkan Daisuke yang berjalan dibelakang nya menabrak punggung Jongin. Jongin berbalik dan menatap Daisuke.

"Maafkan aku _kkamjong_!" Daisuke segera menutup mulut nya saat dengan tidak sengaja ia menanggil Jongin dengan panggilan '_**kkamjong**_'. Kai menyeringai puas.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak mengenaliku, _Lee Donghae_." Daisuke membelalakan mata nya kaget.

"K-kau..?!"

"_What_? Dari awal kita bertemu, aku sudah tahu kalau itu kau, _hyung_. Bisa dikatakan penyamaranmu sangat buruk karena hanya menggunakan kumis palsu dan kaca mata yang sangat tidak membantu di mataku untuk menutupi penyamaranmu. Dan- kau mau menipu orang dengan _make up_ juga? Mungkin di mata orang lain kau tidak bisa dikenali, tapi bagiku itu tetap saja tidak membantu penyamaranmu."

Daisuke –Lee Donghae- menghela nafas nya. Jongin memang sangat hebat dalam meneliti penampilan seseorang, bahkan penyamarannya selama ini langsung terbongkar hanya dalam sekali tebak, dan orang yang menebak nya adalah Kim Jongin.

"Baiklah Jongin, kau memang hebat. _Well, yeah_. Aku akui kehebatanmu itu." Donghae tersenyum kepada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Lee Donghae. Donghae merupakan salah satu mata-mata kebanggaan Korea Selatan karena pernah beberapa kali menyelamatkan nyawa Presiden Korea Selatan dari kelompok teroris yang sudah terkenal akan keahlian nya. Dengan keahlian yang Donghae miliki, ia mengajukan diri untuk menjadi mata-mata kelompok teroris itu dengan resiko nyawa nya jika ia tertangkap basah menjadi mata-mata Negara. Usaha nya tidak sia-sia, kelompok teroris yang selama sepuluh tahun tidak bisa tertangkap itu akhirnya bisa tertangkap dan rencana mereka untuk membunuh sang Presiden pun gagal. Sejak saat itu, Donghae langsung di angkat menjadi mata-mata Negara. Perlu kalian ketahui. Semua warga Korea Selatan sebenar nya tahu kalau negara mereka memiliki mata-mata, namun identitas nya di rahasiakan oleh negara. Jadi, Donghae hanya dikenal oleh orang-orang sebagai 'penyelamat Presiden', bukan sebagai mata-mata negara juga.

Donghae dan Jongin sendiri bertemu di Perancis saat mereka ada pelatihan berkelanjutan di sana. Dan sejak saat itu, kedua nya menjadi akrab.

"_Hyung_, mau minum tidak?" Tanya Jongin yang akhirnya berniat membeli sesuatu –minuman dan mungkin makanan ringan juga-. Donghae hanya mengangguk. Oh dan kini, Jongin berbicara bahasa Korea kepada Donghae, bukan bahasa Jepang.

_**.**_

_**-Action For Love-**_

_**.**_

"Jongin-_ah_, ini apartemen milikmu?" Tanya Donghae.

Kini, Jongin dan Donghae berada di apartemen milik Jongin yang telah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol. Donghae memutuskan untuk cuti bekerja sebagai supir taksi selama Jongin berada di Jepang, untung nya atasan Donghae yang bernama Choi Siwon itu sangat baik dan dia dengan senang hati mengizinkan Donghae untuk cuti. Oh, Siwon merupakan salah satu mata-mata juga, dan tentu saja dia mengenal seorang Kim Jongin.

"Aku hanya meminjam." Jawab Jongin singkat, kemudian menghidangkan beberapa jenis makanan ringan dan _orange juice_ yang di beli nya di supermarket tadi untuk dirinya dan Donghae.

"Meminjam?" Donghae mengernyit bingung sambil menatap Jongin yang kini duduk di sebelah nya.

"_Yeah_, meminjam. Apartemen ini milik Park Chanyeol. Aku hanya meminjam apartemen nya untuk sementara selama aku berada di Jepang, _hyung_."

"_Hey_! Untuk apa kau meminjam apartemen milik Park Chanyeol? Oh, atau dia yang memang meminjamkannya untuk mu?"

Jongin menuang _orange juice_ tadi ke dalam gelas milik nya, kemudian meneguk minuman itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Donghae.

"_Hyung_, di mana otak mu? Jika seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal itu mau mengizinkan aku tinggal di apartemen milik nya, itu berarti aku sedang ada urusan dengannya!" Jongin mengacak rambut nya asal, sedikit frustasi dengan _hyung_ nya yang sedikit telmi ini =.=

"Ah, iya. Benar juga kata mu. Haha- EH, TUNGGU! KAU MEMILIKI URUSAN DENGAN PARK CHANYEOL?! APA KAU DISEWA OLEH NYA UNTUK MENJADI MATA-MATA NYA, KIM JONGIN?! YA TUHAN JAWAB AKU KKAMJONG!" tiba-tiba saja Donghae menjadi histeris, dan dengan tidak santai nya ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jongin sehingga pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan susah payah berusaha untuk memegang gelas yang masih dipegang nya agar tidak jatuh.

"_H-HEY HEY HYUNG_! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENJAWABMU JIKA KAU MASIH HISTERIS DENGAN MENGGUNCANG-GUNCANGKAN TUBUHKU SEPERTI INI?!" Jongin pun akhirnya juga ikut-ikutan histeris. Dan setelah nya, Donghae baru menghentikan kegiatan nya yaitu mengguncang-guncangkan badan milik Kim Jongin =.=

"_I'm Sorry_, Jongin-_ah_." Ucap Donghae sambil membentuk jari nya menjadi tanda '_peace_'. Jongin hanya mendengus kesal, namun dia sama sekali tidak marah kepada Donghae.

"_yeah, it's okay, yo_." Jongin menghembuskan nafas nya perlahan, "aku memang di sewa oleh nya, tapi kau tahu kan hyung, aku bukan seorang mata-mata seperti mu. Aku ini agen rahasia, bedakan agen rahasia dengan mata-mata, _hyung_!"

"tapi, kurasa itu sama saja, Jongin -_-" Donghae berkata dengan wajah datar.

"terserah." Dan Jongin membalasnya dengan sangat cuek. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah _e-mail_ masuk ke ponsel milik Donghae. Donghae pun membaca e-mail itu, sedangkan Jongin hanya memandangi isi apartement itu dengan tatapan biasa saja =.=

"Jongin-_ah_, kau mau ikut aku? Aku harus membeli beberapa keperluan- err bisa dibilang aku akan _shopping_. " Donghae menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal. Sedikit malu, mungkin?

Jongin langsung berdiri, kemudian membereskan makanan dan minuman yang ada di meja ke dapur. Setelah itu, Jongin kembali lagi ke tempat Donghae berada.

"ayo berangkat, _hyung_."

Donghae mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata nya sebelum kemudian bangun dan berdiri.

"ah, _ne_. _c'mon Jonginnie_!" Donghae berjalan duluan meninggalkan Jongin yang ia ketahui tengah men-_death glares_ nya karena memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan '_Jonginnie_'.

_**.**_

_**-Action For Love-**_

_**.**_

_**9.35am. Mall X, Jepang.**_

Jongin memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Donghae sementara mengingat dia juga perlu membeli pakaian untuk dirinya sendiri. Jongin mendapatkan _e-mail_ dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa Yixing sudah mengirim sejumlah uang -yang Jongin yakini berjuta-juta jumlah nya- untuk keperluan Jongin membeli pakaian. Hanya untuk membeli pakaian, bukan untuk membeli keperluan lain -,- Betapa kaya nya Park Chanyeol di sini.

DUK!

Seseorang menabrak punggung lebar milik Jongin, Jongin yang sedang memilih pakaian -dengan 3 stel pakaian di tangannya- pun menoleh ke belakang.

"_Mianhamnida_- ups!"

Ternyata yang menabrak Jongin adalah seorang pemuda, dan pemuda itu sedang mengangkat kepala nya untuk melihat Jongin -karena dia lebih pendek- sambil menutup mulut dan mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata bulat indah milik nya.

"Do Kyungsoo bodoh! Kenapa kau berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea, ini kan di Jepang! Aish- _ow_!"

Jongin terkekeh melihat -dan mendengar- pemuda imut di depan nya ini yang baru saja merutuki diri sendiri sebelum akhir nya memukul kepala nya sampai ia meng-'_aduh_' kesakitan.

"_Gwaenchanayo_. Bukan masalah. Aku juga orang Korea. Kenapa memukul kepalamu, _hm_?" Jongin mengusap kepala pemuda itu dengan lembut, menyebabkan pemuda bermata bulat dengan kulit seputih susu itu sedikit merona manis.

"I-itu. Aku kira kau bukan orang Korea, dan aku meminta maaf karena menabrak punggungmu menggunakan bahasa Korea."

Lagi, Jongin terkekeh karena melihat pemuda itu yang seperti nya gugup. Jongin tersenyum dan tetap mengusap kepala pemuda tadi.

'_Seperti nya aku pernah melihat pemuda ini, dimana ya? Kulit seputih susu, manis, bibir nya penuh, bermata bulat, pipi chubby dan tinggi sekitar 175 cm. Oh! Bukankah dia ini orang yang Chanyeol cari?! Ciri-ciri nya juga sama persis dengan foto yang Chanyeol perlihatkan kepadaku. Dan- hey! Jika aku tidak salah dengar, tadi ia menyebut dirinya Do Kyungsoo kan?! Ya tuhan!_' Batin Jongin.

"...an?"

"Eh?! Ada apa?"

"Anda melamun."

"Benarkah? Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sadar."

"_It's okay. May I know your name? I'm Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo and I'm 19 years old._" Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri nya. Ntah apa yang ada difikiran Kyungsoo saat itu tapi ia juga menyebutkan umur nya =="

DEG!

'_Jadi ternyata dia benar-benar Kyungsoo yang Chanyeol maksud, dengan begini, aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari yang mana orang nya'_ Jongin membatin dan menyeringai dalam hati sebelum menjawab perkataan Kyungsoo.

"_Sure. My name is Jongin, Kim Jongin, and I'm 18 years old. Well, I thought you are younger than me, your face is really cute. Ah, should I call you Kyungsoo hyung?_"

_BLUSH_

Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan Jongin hanya bisa merona hebat. Jongin menyeringai tipis.

"_R-really_? Uhm.. Aku rasa kau harus memanggilku Kyungsoo hyung karena aku lebih tua darimu Jongin-_ssi_." Kyungsoo berkata dengan gugup, masih dengan rona merah di pipi nya.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak usah memanggilku dengan embel-embel '_ssi_' karena-"

"KYUNG KYUNG! KAU DIMANA?!"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar teriakan seseorang membulatkan kedua bola mata nya yang sudah sangat bulat itu.

"_OMO_! Jonginnie, aku harus segera pergi menemui temanku. Ah ya, maaf karena sudah menabrak punggungmu, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku pergi dulu, _annyeong!_" Kyungsoo membungkuk 90 derajat sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang tertawa pelan karena melihat sikap nya barusan yang sangat lucu dan seperti anak-anak.

"kau memanggilku Jonginnie? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kyungie?" Jongin bernobolog ria.

Setelah Jongin tidak melihat Kyungsoo lagi, Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali memilih pakaian yang akan di beli nya. Disaat memilih pakaian, Jongin teringat sesuatu.

"_OH SHIT! I'm forget to ask his address or phone number! _SIAL!"

Dan Jongin hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya sekarang -_-

.

_**-Action For Love-**_

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

Ini ff request untuk **KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH**! Mianhae, ternyata saya belum memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat fanfiction GS :( setelah saya coba membuat ff ini jadi GS, cerita nya jadi aneh. Jeongmal mianhamnidaaaa *deep bows* Hope you like it :)

Maaf karena lama update, saya lumayan sibuk dan kalau punya waktu senggang baru bisa lanjutin nulis fanfic nya, dan lagi belakangan ini mood saya suka berubah mohon di maklumi ne? Terima Kasih banyak untuk yang udah nge-review, maaf ga dib alas satu-satu :)

Last,

mind to review? Gamsa^^~ *flying kiss*


End file.
